


The Life of the Commander's Assistant

by chaosruby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Desk Sex, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Killing, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Love/Hate, Murder, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Play, Protective Kylo Ren, Starkiller Base, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: You have recently been offered the enticing promotion of becoming Commander Kylo Ren's personal assistant. You took it without hesitation, knowing the pay will out-blow your current earnings easily. The problem? The uncontrollable and unpredictable man you must serve is making your job harder than it should be.





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic about Star Wars (which means it could go terribly wrong!)  
> I have been on a semi hiatus since my last few pieces and have decided to bring it back with a deliciously smutty Kylo Ren series. I hope you enjoy~

_Are all Commanders like this?_ You thought to yourself as you sat at your desk, flicking through your leader's schedule for today. It was practically empty - just as it had been for the last five days on the trot. He had training with the Knights of Ren at exactly 0800 hours, until 1000 hours. These painful two hours of boredom everyday forced you to sit in your uncomfortable office chair in agony as you practically twiddled your thumbs in silence without any direct orders. When he returns, he usually expects you to fetch him a drink and to have a chef on hand to make him a nutritious meal after his manic training session. You had learned very quickly not to be slow, earning terrifying and abrupt fist-slams every time you did something he didn't like. You were shocked his desk didn't have a fist shaped dent in it after your first day. 

After Commander Ren eats, he prefers alone time, which he begins by harshly ordering you to leave the room. Overall, after less than a week of being employed as his assistant, you have pretty much worked out the exact type of person that Kylo Ren is. A horrible structured man who follows his day like clockwork, by getting up, training, eating and then sitting at his desk like a miserable puppy who has been deprived of attention. He was pretty much like a droid at this point - who is to say that he wasn't actually a machine?

The Commander did actually have a meeting with General Hux today, shortly after his training. You were half dreading to tell him, you knew it would interfere with his usual routine, but you had to tell him nonetheless. In a spout of confidence, you entered his dark sleeping quarters to find him (as usual) sitting on his sofa blankly, clad in his black robes and mask. You hadn't even caught a glimpse of the face under his gloomy mask yet, and by his actions, you probably never will. 

"Good morning, Commander Ren. I trust you had a pleasant night's sleep," You spoke, nodding your head to him as a polite greeting, "I have your schedule for today ready on the holopad here. After your training, you have a meeting with General Hux at 1100 hours, although he has recently put a request through that you be at his office fifteen minutes beforehand for preparation."

You could feel his hard glare, even though his eyes weren't visible. The visor of his mask was burning into your skull as his masked face had tilted to meet yours from his seat. He let out a indistinctive noise, it being hard to make it due to the monotone gargle made by his mask.  

"Very well, return to your post." Was his only reply before he stood.

He didn't move for a few brief seconds, only watching you disconnect your holopad as you gave him another brief nod to show your superior that you understood your orders. He immediately stalked past you as you swirled round on your heels to leave, a slight breeze hitting you as his robes danced behind him as he left quickly through the sliding doors. It wasn't odd behaviour for the Commander - plus, you knew he was probably raging that Hux had conducted a meeting right after his training ritual. 

Either way, you were forced to trudge back to your plain yet spacious office to laze about for the next two hours, just as you have been since you took this job five days prior. 

"Commander Ren!" You were shocked to say the least, as the man bolted into your office only thirty minutes after you had just briefed him on his daily tasks.

He had his saber in hand, retracted but still looked like a recipe for disaster. He begun to pace in front of you, not acknowledging your words. He didn't say a thing, he didn't look at you, he just walked backwards and forwards with you staring at him in utter confusion. He seemed to calm down rather quickly, sliding his unstable lightsaber back into the sheath attached to his belt. He still didn't utter a word, but he looked at you this time. He gave you a small nod of understanding before taking his leave.

Well... that was odd. You couldn't come up with any plausible reason as to why you just had a livid Kylo Ren in your office for a measly ten minutes, who didn't say a single word as he used your office as a therapy room. Trying to leave it out of your mind, you went back to what you do best, which is sitting around and doing nothing.

You sat up weakly, rubbing your eyes with a content sigh before slamming your hands onto the table and letting a cluster of curses leave your lips as you quickly composed yourself. You checked the time on your holopad and almost had a heart attack when you saw it was just past 2 o'clock. Kylo was due back to his quarters an hour ago and you hadn't been there to greet him, who knows what could happen to you now? The rumours that spread about Kylo Ren are alarming. For example, an armoured trooper just so happened to glance at him in the corridor at the wrong time and the Commander had unleashed his anger onto the poor soldier, who's dead body is now floating in the vast expanse we call space. 

You fled to his room, maintaining your professional stance as you walked in. You were astonished to find him in only black trousers - his daunting robes were pooled around him on the floor, his mask lay abandoned atop his bedside cabinet. You found it impossible to keep your eyes off of him. He was gorgeous! You never imagined that this handsome man was hiding himself underneath a thick layer of darkness everywhere he went. You blinked a few times before looking into the Commander's eyes. They were a deep brown colour and they were sucking in your soul as you stared into them. Neither of you said a word. This was even more unusual than the situation earlier, where he had stormed into your office. 

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I-" You tried to speak, your voice coming out in a quiet whisper, "I just forgot to, uh, come and greet you after your meeting, I-"

"Get out." The man in front of you ordered quietly through gritted teeth.

You begun to mutter a string of apologies, but his muscles began to tense and he glared at you.

"ARE YOU INCOMPETENT? I SAID, GET OUT!" He screamed at you, the veins in his neck becoming evident as he strained forward to shout at you.

You felt your eyes burn, threatening to let tears cascade down your cheeks as though a dam had broken in your eyes, letting the water spill furiously. You ran out of the double doors, past your office, straight to your private quarters. 

Only five days in. You were done for.

 


	2. t w o

Even you felt like pacing at this point. How could you have been so stupid? After releasing all of your bodily fluids through the form of tears, you continued to sit on your kitchen stool after hours of crying. You had a bottle of water in front of you, chugging it to ease your dry throat as you still began to sob every now and then. You knew when you took the job that there were going to be mishaps here and there, but you never imagined to be shouted at by a monster. He looked perfect in the dark lighting when you first walked in - he held natural grace and beauty as his true self but once the terrifying costume is on, he becomes somebody else entirely. You couldn't forget the way he looked. The mass of curly black locks that you so desperately wanted to rake your fingers through, those plump lips which looked irresistible and his defined muscles. He was every woman's dream man.

You groaned in frustration, slamming your forehead onto the table in hopes the thoughts of your Commander would disappear. Of course they wouldn't. What made it worse was that you had to face him tomorrow morning. That is, if he hasn't killed you by then. The thought made your face pale. You finally stood up, shuffling to your front room to find that it was almost 7pm. It was too early to sleep yet, but you felt too tired to even try to stay awake. With the thought of sleep at the front of your mind, you forced yourself to get changed into an old t-shirt and shorts.

Before you could get into bed, however, there was a soft knock on the door. You thought you had just been hearing things due to your tiredness from crying extensively a few hours ago, but when the knocking continued you had to go and answer the door. You let your fingers lazily unlock the door, slowly tracing your fingertip across the touch-screen panel without too much thought. As the double doors opened, your heart started to race. 

"Commander!" You squeaked, attempting to look presentable, even though you were in your pyjamas. "Come in."

He stepped into your quarters, looking around at your small yet cosy place. The doors closed behind him and he found this as the most appropriate time to remove his mask. You heard the faint 'whoosh' of it being lifted slightly from his face, then watched as he grabbed it with both hands in order to slide if off of his head. He shook his head instantly, his hair being swept out of his face. This was when he looked at you. You felt like you were going to faint. 

"I have come to apologise for my brash behaviour earlier today." He announced, his eyes seeming to soften as he looked directly at you. "It was a moment that was bound to occur at any given moment, although I had wished it would be further into your employment for it to have happened." 

"You don't need to apologise, sir." You said quickly, even though this was an outcome you hadn't even anticipated, "I shouldn't have barged in, I will ensure that I make you aware of my arrival so you have time to get ready. It is one hundred percent my fault."

He scoffed, but a one sided smile played on his lips. 

"I'm sure if you had been on time, we could have avoided this little encounter."

"Again, I'm truly sorry, I hope you can accept my apology!" Your words became increasingly louder out of embarrassment, "It won't happen again!"

"What if I want it to happen again?" He quizzed, stepping close to you.

The distance between you was significantly small and the man towered over you at 6ft 2 inches, being a whole head taller than you. You had to look up at him slightly, your facial expression showing exactly what you were feeling. It was a mixture of fear and excitement. Now that you were facing his real self and not his mask, you felt a whole lot better. When his gloved hands caressed your face, you leaned into his touch like a giddy school girl. Your heart was still racing, but in a different way - had these feelings for your Commander always been there, or did it only start when you saw him today? You didn't know, but you loved the attention. He was a very powerful figure within The First Order, which is a turn on for anyone, but it felt different just you and him in the room. Much like earlier, when he came to you in order to calm down (you could only assume that had been the case.)

Suddenly, he seemed to snap like a twig. His hand moved from your soft cheek and he retreated, grabbing his mask. He quickly placed it back on, his voice becoming that muffled robotic tone once again.

"I expect you promptly in my quarters at the usual time tomorrow morning." He ordered, "Goodnight."

And then he left. 


	3. t h r e e

It was official - Kylo Ren was completely delusional. His actions and speech disobeyed his mind, acting out on their own to confuse those around him. Especially you. One minute he was leaning his face closer to yours, the next he acted like he had been given a factory reset. He became his usual ignorant self, the one that everybody on the base had come to fear. You had quickly tucked yourself in bed as soon as he left, squeezing your eyes shut in hope that you could fall asleep as soon as they closed. 

The morning arrived quicker than you had hoped, your alarm screeching at your bedside. With your eyes still closed, you tried your best to find the snooze button on the clock. Your fingers fumbled around on the small table next to your bed, randomly pressing anything that felt like a button. It eventually stopped and you sighed in relief. Slowly but surely you dragged yourself out of bed. Though reluctant to face your superior after last night, you knew there was no other option. It was your job, after all.

You took no time getting ready, slipping on a new pair of tight black trousers and tugging your tunic over your head. You placed your hair into a perfect bun with ease, having been used to doing your hair the same way since you had been employed by The First Order. You slipped your cap onto your head, laced up your boots, before snatching your holopad off of the table. Your old job required you to wear horribly dull and baggy overalls - you much preferred this uniform. You were clad in all black, just like the man you were due to serve, in order to differentiate you to other members of staff who wore a dull mix of navy and grey. This meant that as you stalked through the corridors, people were also more likely to move out of your way as they knew you were trying to maintain the life of a temperamental man. Just like right now, when a trooper gave you a brief nod as he stepped out of your way to let you pass quickly. 

You nodded in reply as a small thank you, bustling past him and sliding into your office. You linked your holopad to the ship's database, downloading Kylo Ren's timetable. 

'Error: Code 404 - System Error. File named 'Commander Ren' cannot be transferred' The system's feminine voice spoke calmly, the words flashing amber on the screen of your device.

Just your luck. You immediately dialled the technician's office, demanding to have somebody sent to your office immediately to fix the problem. Your nostrils were flaring with annoyance as the man on the other end of the phone took your details down slower than a sloth. You kept a lid on your anger as he continued to ask you questions. 

"Look, I have to be with Commander Ren in less than thirty minutes. If you could speed up, I would really appreciate it." You spoke as kindly as you could manage. 

"Commander Ren? You should have said that earlier - there is someone on their way to you right now." The man replied quickly.

You hung up without a thank you, slightly pissed off that just mentioning the Commander's name made people on the base shiver in fear. Your mood changed quickly when a handsome young man entered your office with a cheeky grin on his face, a tablet in one hand and a few wires in the other.

"Hello darlin', I heard you need my help?" He greeted you, his gaze falling from your face to check out your body. 

"You arrived quickly," You mused, taking a step back from your desk to let him come round to where you were once sat, "I need to download a file but an error has occurred, could you please sort it out?"

"Anything for someone as pretty as you," He answered, giving you a flirty grin, "but I will need a bit of help. My usual partner is dealing with an issue in Hux's quarters, where I should technically be helping, but I've been transferred to help you. So, uh, could you help?"

You nodded and his grin widened, holding out the end of one of his many wires to you. You took it, looking at him for further instruction. 

"You star. You've just got to get under the table, plug it into the socket and I'll sort things out from this end. Keep pressing the head of the wire into the socket until I say so, alright?" He advised, taking your holopad and plugging his end of the wire into it.

You couldn't help but make your actions sensual as you got on all fours. You knew his eyes were on you, rather than his work, and that he had made you do this for his own pleasure. You didn't mind, it made your daily routine more exciting and you were even considering faking an error every morning if it meant making the technician's fancy you. You had practically forgotten all about Kylo Ren and his ever-changing personality as you let your ass sway side to side gently as you tried to push the USB-shaped end into it's rightful place. 

"That's good, darl'..." He hummed, pressing buttons on the tablet whilst occasionally sneaking glances at your rear end.

"You're la - oh, where is my assistant?" 

You could feel the technician's awkward aura as he pointed under the desk at you. Kylo stormed round and caught sight of you on all fours, your ass swaying more as you retreated from the cramped space. A growl left Kylo's lips and he turned to the tech boy, getting in his face.

"Get out." He demanded, his robotic voice loud and booming.

The boy nodded and immediately reeled in his wire, leaving without even a second glance at neither you or the fuming Commander. You felt his hand clamp around your upper arm, his grip like iron, as he yanked you up from the floor. You let out a tiny yelp at the motion, his fingernails digging into your skin through the material of your sleeves. He kept hold of you, not allowing you to move away from him, as he yanked off his mask with his free hand whilst closing the gap between the two of you. He discarded the metal bucket onto the office chair behind him, quickly turning his attention to you. 

Silence. No words left yours or his mouth as you began to have a staring match. His eyes were filled with lust - you could see it. Your eyes were daring, encouraging him to make the first move. He stepped his left foot forward, keeping it between your legs as he pressed his knee against your clothed sex softly. You raised an eyebrow at your commander, throwing him over the edge. He took your face in his gloved hands and pressed his lips against yours, marking the beginning of a situation that wasn't present on your job description.

Kylo let his hands leave your face, letting them roam your body as though you were a delicate glass that would shatter if he put any pressure on you. His hands finally found their way to your bum and he hoisted you up onto the desk, keeping your lips attached to his with desperation. Kylo couldn't help himself as he let his tongue glide across your bottom lip, a small happy grunt emitting from his throat when you let his tongue dominate your own. He pulled away briefly to undo his belt, discarding it to the floor without a care. Along with his flowing black cape, which puddled at his feet. This invited the memory of yesterday back into your mind and you felt your pussy tingle at the thought of seeing Kylo Ren naked once again. 

He was now left in only his leather pants. Apparently your thoughts had sent you elsewhere whilst Kylo was busy undressing.

"Strip." He ordered.

One simple word and your pussy began to throb, horny and excited for the very Commander you served. You did as you were told, taking off your clothes until you were left in your plain black underwear. You watched as he bit his lip at your body - most of your curves were usually concealed by the thick material of your tunic, the uniform not doing you much justice. He quickly took off his trousers, leaving himself in his own underwear (which of course, was black.)

He wasted no time re-connecting your lips with his, his now bare hands sliding against your skin. His touch made you shiver. His hands were rather clammy, probably from being in gloves all day, but they were warm and felt nice as they brushed against your body. You had stayed seated on the desk, your legs spread apart slightly so Kylo could lean into you. His kisses became sloppy as his fingers fought with your bra strap. To save him the embarrassment, you let go of him to undo it. You knew it would probably damage his pride, but as of this moment he didn't seem to care as he helped you discard the bra on the floor. His large hands began to massage your breasts slowly, becoming harder and rougher as you continued to make out.

Your lower area was becoming increasingly wetter as he teased you, running his fingertips up and down your stomach only to stop just before your underwear. 

"Do you want this?" He whispered, his index finger toying with the waistband of your pants.

"Yes, Master Ren, please!" You practically begged, gasping when he wasted no time in sliding his hand into your knickers. 

He circled his fingers around your dripping entrance, chuckling deeply to himself as he knew you were this wet for him and for him only. Without warning, he pushed two fingers inside of you and you closed your eyes in discomfort. He knew you would get used to it, as he pressed his lips against yours whilst gently pushing his fingers deeper inside of you before beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of your tight cunt. His cock hardened even more at the feeling of how tight you were around his fingers, his mind filled with dirty thoughts.

You pulled away from his kisses so you could lie down against the desk. He removed his fingers momentarily to rip your underwear off, before quickly inserting them back in once again at a quicker pace. You spread your legs as far as you could, bucking your hips every so often to create a more pleasurable experience. He let his fingers scissor inside you, ultimately trying to prepare you for the shock of your life. Using his free hand, he pulled his boxers down slightly to reveal his large thick cock. Pre-cum was already drizzling from his slit as he began to palm himself.

He edged his body near you, lining his cock with your entrance. He removed his soaking fingers, quickly replacing them with his rock hard dick. He rammed into you ferociously, causing your tits to bounce at every thrust. Moans left your mouth unwillingly, your hands gripping the table edge in fear of you flying off at his mad speed. His fingernails dug into your hips, almost drawing blood with his dangerous grip.

The man himself even let out low moans and groans, cursing as he felt your walls close around him as he continued to pummel into you. The friction made his cock throb with delight, his own orgasm beginning to trigger as he heard your sweet screams. 

"Kylo!" You screamed his name loudly as you reached your high, letting your juices coat his thick cock as it desecrated your sex.

He groaned as he experienced his own euphoria, closing his eyes as he let his seed fill your insides. He placed his palms either side of you on the desk, leaning over you without removing his cock from your shaking body. 

"You don't understand what you do to me." He purred, his tone low and seductive. 

 


End file.
